Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a powered surgical instrument having housing enclosing a plurality of internal components, including a drive mechanism and a control circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument including internal components that are encapsulated in a potting material within the housing.
Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Instruments for this purpose may include two elongated members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge, with the cam bars acting upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife can travel between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples.
In endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, endoscopic surgical stapling devices have been developed.
Current known devices can typically require 10-60 pounds of manual hand force to clamp tissue and deploy and form surgical fasteners in tissue which, over repeated use, can cause a surgeon's hand to become fatigued. Gas powered pneumatic staplers which implant surgical fasteners into tissue are known in the art. Certain of these instruments utilize a pressurized gas supply which connects to a trigger mechanism. The trigger mechanism, when depressed, simply releases pressurized gas to implant a fastener into tissue.
Motor-powered surgical staplers are also known in the art. These include powered surgical staplers having motors which activate staple firing mechanisms. However, these motor powered devices also include a variety of internal components (e.g., circuits) which require additional protection from moisture, chemical cleaners, vapors, gases, and biological contaminants. There is a continual need for new and improved powered surgical staplers which provide protection to the internal components.